Minerva's Song
by Nekona
Summary: A piece of AD/MM that is so sweet it might melt your teeth. It's a song-fic to


Minerva's Song  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter of the Characters. I do no own "Misty's Song" (from Pokemon) either. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Miramax...etc.. Okay, on with the ficcy!  
  
The stars were shining like diamonds in the midnight sky , and Professor Minerva McGonagall sat in front of her mirror, speaking to it. Suddenly she pointed her wand at the mirror, muttered something, and turned to an owl in the corner.  
  
"I'll never get it right, I probably never will" she sighed as she walked over to the owl and stroked its fluffy hair. "I might as well go get some air, then I'll practice again. With that she swept out of the room.  
  
Minerva wasn't the only one awake in the castle. Apart from the Weasly twins, who were attempting to turn all the statues in the Slytherin Hall a violent shade of fuchsia, Albus Dumbledore sat in his study talking to Fawkes.  
"That wasn't too terrible, was it?" Albus questioned the phoenix. Fawkes sang a low note to his master.  
"You're probably right. You've been my guinea pig long enough. I should go get some air." Albus laughed. "It's a hopeless case." He gave Fawkes as sherbert lemon, turned, and ambled out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
By now it was about 1:00 AM. Minerva sat gazing at the sky. Leo the lion was high in the sky.  
"Appropriate." she thought. All of a sudden she heard a scuffling noise, she turned around and saw Dumbledore standing right behind her, staring up at the Leo with a small smile on his face.  
"Almost seems like you can see every star in the sky, doesn't it?" Dumbledore spoke as he turned to smile at Minerva. Minerva turned bright red.  
"A, oh, I...didn't see you there, Albus." Minerva said with a nervous laugh. "Well, looks like you've got another chance, Minnie." She thought to herself.  
"Ah, well. You don't mind if I enjoy the sky with you, do you?" Albus asked with a calm smile. He was really anything but calm. "Albus, stay calm," he told himself.  
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night beneath the stars and moon. We both know we've got something on our minds we won't admit, but it's true."  
  
Minerva's eyes widened in surprise as he came and sat down right next to her.  
"Did he really just do that? I must be dreaming." She tried to keep herself from looking as nervous as she was to no avail.  
"You could tell him now," said a small voice in her head.  
"I can't. I just can't. She thought.  
Albus smiled at her again. Minerva thought her heart would burst.  
"So, what causes you to be such a night owl? Did Peeves hyper- caffeinate your coffee?" He asked with a laugh. Inside his head, a thought came to mind. "You've been waiting for the perfect moment...haven't you?"  
  
" You look at me, I look away."  
  
Minerva turned, and saw that Albus was staring at her. She immediately blushed and looked for the nearest thing to distract her gaze. Wildly turning around, she ended up smacking Albus in the face with her hat.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Albus." She apologized. By now her face was as red as the Gryffindor banner.  
"It is no problem, my dear Minerva." Albus shrugged. "No problem at all."  
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start."  
  
Minerva almost did a double take. "Did he just call me my dear? Perhaps, just maybe, he feels the same way!" Minerva thought. "I should tell him, but how?"  
  
Albus suddenly pointed to something in the sky. "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish." He smiled. Minerva knew her wish.  
  
"I wish I could tell him." Albus knew his.  
  
"I wish I could tell her." He thought to himself.  
  
"I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart"  
  
Albus got up his courage. "Just tell her you old coot. This is the perfect chance." Albus thought, but another small voice popped into his head. "What if she doesn't like you back, hmm? What if you lose your friendship with her? Wouldn't that break your heart?"  
  
Minerva had doubts of her own. "Minnie, don't kid yourself, he's called you dear before." The small voice in the back of her head told her "But has he ever used your first name before? I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you."  
  
"Living in fear won't solve anything. " Albus told himself. "I only wish it weren't so damn hard to tell her I love her."  
  
"Minnie, you never know until you find out. It's worth the risk. Just say those three little words. Don't let three words stand between you and love!" Minerva thought.  
  
"Why, do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you the way I do Can't you see?"  
  
Albus wiped his forehead with his hand and set it back down. It landed on Minerva's.  
  
Minerva turned away as soon as he started to turn. She didn't move her hand away. He didn't move his. "It must be a sign from heaven. It's now or never." He thought.  
  
"Minerva, it's time. Go for it."  
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start"  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Albus and Minerva spoke in unison.  
  
"You can go first." Once again in unison.  
  
"Oh, no Albus, you can go first."  
  
"No, my dear professor, I insist."  
  
"I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart"  
  
Minerva gulped and tried to think. " Oh god help me. What do I say?"  
  
"Uh.well.."  
  
"Have the Weasly twins tried to blow up Moaning Myrtle's toilet again?" Albus asked.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's about.us."  
  
"Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?"  
  
"It can't be! Is it possible?" Albus's heart flooded with hope.  
  
Minerva continued. "Well, we've been friends for years, and I don't consider you just a friend, I consider you my best, most trusted friend in the world."  
  
".and I consider you my best friend." Albus added.  
  
Minerva stood up "But, Albus, I don't just consider you my best friend."  
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to."  
  
What I'm trying to say is that I.I.  
  
Albus felt his heart racing. One thought was foremost in his mind. "Oh my God! I must be dreaming!.  
  
"say that."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore. I love you. I've loved you for years." She turned away so fast that her hat fell to the ground. Minerva hung her head, waiting for the sound of Albus leaving. It didn't come. Instead she felt Albus tap her on the shoulder. She turned around expecting the worst. Instead he placed her hat gently on her head. He lifted her chin with his hand. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were teary.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall, I love you too." Minerva was dumbfounded. No more words were needed. She was staring into those bright, almost supernatural blue eyes. They inched foreward, and kissed. All of a sudden music started playing. Minerva looked around.  
  
"Albus, was that you?"  
  
"No, but would you care to dance? " He took her hand in his.  
  
"I'd love too." As they began to dance they were unaware of two figures sitting in a tree down below. They just danced. They had found each other. That was the only thing that mattered at the moment.  
  
"So, you suppose that's a good deed, Fred?" one figure smirked at another.  
  
"I'd certainly say so George. Perhaps she'll be too busy to bother with giving us detention." George replied.  
  
"Well, that's enough mayhem and matchmaking for tonight. I daresay we return to the dormitories, leave the lovebirds alone, and get some shut- eye." Fred spoke.  
  
With that they descended from the tree, and left Albus and Minerva dancing.  
  
Albus and Minerva would dance all night, and watch the dawn break in the morning. They were together. That was all they needed in the world. 


End file.
